


Who puts a Bubble Machine Inside a Mountain?

by kathkin



Category: Logical Journey of the Zoombinis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who built the bubble machine, exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who puts a Bubble Machine Inside a Mountain?

"So," said the teacher, "What have you two got to show me?"  
The two creatures looked at each other.

"Bubbles!" they said in unison.

The teacher blinked his as-of-yet unspecified mumber of eyes.

"What you do," said one, "Is you stand just here..." he pointed with one arm/paw/tentacle, "...And it makes a bubble and you float across to the other side.

"Through the maze!" said the other.

"And what happens if the bubbles burst?"

"Well, we've both ridden it and it worked."

"Though fat people might want to avoid it."

"Yeah."

The teacher sighed.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be?"

One student let out a yelp as she was sucked down a whirlpool.

"What happens to people who go down the whirlpools?"

The two creatures looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, do we win?"

"I think I'll move onto the mirror machine."

"Aww!"

"Come on, sir!"

"And don't let anyone else ride in that... thing."


End file.
